


We Are Family

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Baby Lasat, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kalluzeb Zine Submission, M/M, Papa Kallus, Papa Zeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Submission for the Kalluzeb Zine by Jun-C on Tumblr.When Chava brings a recently orphaned Lasat kit to Kallus and Zeb to watch until she finds him a new family, they didn't plan on getting so attached to him, but thins regularly go as planned for them, even in times of peace.





	We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! SO I just received my copy of the Kalluzeb Zine so I thought I'd finally post it! Hope you guys enjoy it!!!

Far too early for Zeb’s liking Zeb awoke to find himself alone in bed. It had taken several years for Kallus to stop waking up at the crack of dawn every morning and stay in bed with Zeb. Despite the war having ended nearly a year ago, sometimes Kallus still woke up to the sunrise, too restless to sleep any longer and not wanting to wake up Zeb as well. Slowly Zeb sat up, lazily stretching his arms above his head while letting out a loud yawn before standing up. Still half asleep, Zeb wondered into the kitchen, frowning when he found it was deserted. Normally when Kallus woke up early he would start working on breakfast for them to try and entice Zeb out of bed with the smell of delicious food. The sound of children laughing filtered into the house, causing a small smirk to spread across Zeb’s face. 

Usually the children where kind enough to wait until after breakfast to drag Kallus outside, but apparently not today. The children adored Kallus, always asking questions about him and humans in general and wanting him to play with them. Though Kallus acted like he didn’t, Zeb knew Kallus loved playing with them. 

Still grinning, Zeb stepped outside to find Kallus sitting in the grass, surrounded by Lasat younglings who all eagerly asked questions, tugging on his clothes trying to get his attention. Zeb leaned over to pick up the abandoned tea mug next to the swinging chair Zeb had carved for Kallus so he could sit outside in the mornings and enjoy the sunrise. Expression softening at the sight, Zeb leaned against the doorframe and watched Kallus and the children. 

If someone had told Zeb seven years ago that Kallus was absolutely wonderful with children, he would have laughed in their face. But now, watching him, it seemed so right. Like it was meant to be. Kallus looked so peaceful, so, happy surrounded by laughing Lasat kit. Like he was finally home. Even a year ago, Zeb wouldn’t have been sure if he’d ever have the pleasure of seeing Kallus find such peace. Seeing Kallus like this with children Zeb started to wonder if Kallus wanted to start a family.

“Hello Captain,” Chava said, startling Zeb out of his trance. 

“Chava!” Zeb cried, clearing his throat and continuing more calmly, “Hello, what brings you here?” 

“Can’t an old friend simply say hello?” Chava innocently asked, Gron who was being unusually quiet, holding a bundle in his arms.

“Sure, but not you,” Zeb grumbled. 

Chava chuckled before saying, “Well since you asked- you two are so good with children I was hoping you could help watch a newborn kit for me.”

“You’re passing off the babysitting job to us?” Zeb asked. 

“No, the child is an orphan,” Chava corrected. “His parents were killed in a flood.”

“Oh…” Zeb said, ears flattening. 

“It’s just until I find someone who can take him in,” Chava assured. 

“I should talk to Kal…” Zeb sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey Kal?” Zeb shouted. 

“Yes?” Kallus asked, carefully standing and setting the children on the ground before walking over to the pair. 

“Um…Chava wanted to ask us a favor-“

“Anything,” Kallus said before he could finish. 

“A young Lasat kit’s parents were killed in a flood and he needs someone a little younger to watch him until I can find someone who can take him in.”

“We’d be happy to help,” Kallus said. “Or um….if Zeb’s okay with it.”

“We can do it,” Zeb assured. 

“Thank you both,” Chava said, waving her hand to Gron who carefully deposited the bundle into Kallus’s arms to reveal the newborn kit. 

“What’s his name?” Kallus whispered, cuddling him close to his chest, the youngling nuzzling against Kallus’s chest, softly purring as he weakly gripped Kallus’s shirt with his tiny paw. 

“He doesn’t have one,” Chava admitted. “We were hoping his new parents would give him a name.”

“I-I see,” Kallus said, swallowing thickly as he absentminded rubbed the back of the younglings ear with his finger, the kit purring contently at the touch. “I’d feel bad not calling him by a name….”

“Did you have a name in mind?” Chava asked, watching the pair intently. 

“Efrem,” Kallus whispered, nervously glancing up at Zeb who could only stare at Kallus in shock. 

“That’s my- was my dads name-“

“I-I’m sorry if you don’t like it-“ Kallus stammered. 

“No, no it’s- it’s perfect,” Zeb said, swallowing thickly and wrapping an arm around Kallus’s shoulders, pulling him close. “I shouldn’t be surprised you knew.”

“I’m sorry,” Kallus softly said. 

“No, don’t say that,” Zeb whispered, kissing his temple. “Nothing to be sorry for, I love the name, it’s perfect for him….if Chava approves of us naming him….”

“If it would make you more comfortable, I’m sure whoever chooses to take him wouldn’t mind,” Chava said. “It is a fine name. Have fun.” She added before walking away with a small chuckle, making Zeb wonder what the catch was. 

“He’s so tiny…” Kallus marveled, snapping Zeb out of his thoughts. 

“Lasat kits are surprisingly small to most people given how large Lasat are.”

“I expected Lasat kit to be bigger than human newborns or at least the same size…not so much smaller….” Kallus admitted, rocking Efrem in his arms, looking down at him with wonder in his eyes. “He’s amazing…”

“He is pretty cute,” Zeb agreed.

“Zeb where is he going to sleep!” Kallus cried, eyes wide with horror. “W-what do infant Lasat eat? Wh-“

“Kal, breath,” Zeb said, grabbing both of his shoulders. “If you panic he’ll panic. Just calm down, I’ll take care of all of that okay?” 

“R-right sorry,” Kallus sheepishly said. 

“Stop saying sorry,” Zeb gently said, kissing his forehead. “Relax, it’ll all work out okay?”

“Right yes of course,” Kallus agreed, going back to rocking Efrem in his arms. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Kallus teasingly said. 

“You sure? Cuz I’m not,” Zeb teased back.

“Oh hush you!” Kallus playfully scolded, a wide grin on his face. Cackling, Zeb left the pair on the porch, firmly telling himself Efrem would only be with them a few days, a part of him struggling to convince himself of that. 

\----

Zeb had assumed it would only take a few days for Chava to find a new home for Efrem, a week at most, however two weeks later, Efrem was still living with them, and Zeb found he was starting to dread the day Chava would return to tell them she found him a home. Efrem had seamlessly joined their little family, watching Kallus with wide eyes while he cooked in the kitchen, contently cuddling with him while Zeb worked on a carving, napping with Zeb in the afternoon sun while Kallus cleaned up around the house. Efrem had nearly given Kallus a heart attack when he found Efrem on top of one of the bookshelves, giggling as he played. Despite Zeb’s assurances that it was perfectly normal for newborn Lasat kit to climb anything and everything, it still scared Kallus half to death every time he found Efrem in places a human baby did not belong.

Zeb and Kallus didn’t talk about it, but Zeb was fairly certain they both where starting to see Efrem as a part of the family. He didn’t want Chava to find him a new home, he wanted their home to be his home. He wanted to keep Efrem and never let him go, but he had no idea how to bring up the subject with Kallus. 

With a heavy sigh, Zeb set down the carving he was working on for the room Efrem had been sleeping in, watching as Kallus played with Efrem on the floor, a smile spreading across his face. Kallus was practically radiating happiness as he cuddled Efrem close, beaming at him with pride and adoration. How could they even think of saying goodbye to him? He needed to stop dodging the topic and talk to Kallus before they lost the best thing that happened to them since coming to Lira San. 

“Kal…there’s something we need to talk about,” Zeb said before he could talk himself out of it once more. 

“About what?” Kallus asked, protectively curling his arms around Efrem, as if afraid Zeb was going to try and forcibly take him away.

“It’s about Efrem-“ Zeb began, terror flashing across Kallus’s face. “Nothing bad! The opposite in fact-“

“What do you mean?” Kallus asked. Before Zeb could explain however, there was a knock at the door. 

“Karabast,” Zeb grumbled. “I’ll get that.”

“Okay….” Kallus agreed, dread filling his voice, the same fear most likely filling him that filled Zeb. Heart hammering, Zeb opened the door to reveal Chava who beamed at him when he opened the door.

“Chava…what brings you here,” Zeb slowly said, knowing what Chava was about to say, but praying to the Ashla she wasn’t going to say it.

“Have….you found someone to take in Efrem?” Kallus slowly asked, as he reluctantly came to the door, clinging onto Efrem for dear life.

Chava, smiling knowingly, said, “I think I have.”

“O-oh…” Kallus said, swallowing thickly, grip tightening around Efrem who clung onto Kallus’s shirt with both of his paws, whining nervously, sensing Kallus’s distress. “I….so soon?” he asked, rocking Efrem in his arms, Zeb unsure if he was trying to comfort himself or Efrem with the motion.

“It’s clear to me his new parents will love him very much,” Chava said. “If you’re up to the task.”

“I-I don’t understand,” Zeb asked, hoping she meant what he thought she did. 

“It seems you two have grown very fond of him, I think you would make perfect parents for him, if you want to-“

“Yes,” Kallus and Zeb simultaneously said, the pair sheepishly smiling at each other. 

“Well then it’s settled, congratulations,” Chava said, grinning even wider if possible. 

“Did you ever even look for another family?” Zeb suspiciously asked. 

“Of course I did,” Chava said, “the first family I found was the perfect fit.” Earning a laugh from Zeb. Of course she always intended for them to take him in. Sneaky old hag. 

“We’ll take good care of him, I promise,” Kallus assured. 

“I know,” Chava said. “I can’t imagine anyone being better for him.” Before walking away, leaving the new parents with their son. 

“That was deceitful and devious of her,” Zeb said without malice, to busy grinning down at Efrem who excitedly gurgled in Kallus’s arms. 

“Very, but I just can’t be angry at her,” Kallus admitted. 

“Yea, me neither.” Zeb agreed, wrapping an arm around Kallus’s shoulders, hugging him close to his side. They were officially a family.


End file.
